


There’s Gold To Be Found Within The Wood

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cursed by fae au, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: Travel wisely through these woods growing so sparseFor it is within these woods that live faerie that create a farceTread carefully, if you dare, dearest oneFor if you do not watch your step, your fate will come undone....................................................When Yang Xiao Long moves to the cottage that her stepmother left her, she may just find that she’s not quite as alone as she originally thought that she was going to be.
Relationships: Bumbleby - Relationship
Comments: 176
Kudos: 516





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And because I have no impulse control when it comes to Aus, here’s one that fascinates me so here’s hoping that I won’t lose interest 🤞 
> 
> I already have chapters one and two written so be on the lookout for those 😊

_“Blake Belladonna, a young cat faunus woman with hair as dark as her name and eyes of gold, was an intelligent individual. She was bold and curious, forever stumbling into misadventures and sending her poor mother prematurely grey. But no matter how the tables turned, Blake always found a way out of her mishaps. She could always see a way out. An escape or a chance to leave what had once been adventure, now turned to fear._

_At least… until the day that her fear took form in the shape of a young man with red hair, sharp horns and a sharper smile that had been hidden by deceitful charm._

_It had been he who had chased her into the woods that day, forcing her hand and signing her life away and sealing her fate.”_

* * *

“Woah, what? Sealing her fate? Did she sell her soul to the devil or something? Because this guy sounds like the devil.”

“Could you _please_ take this seriously just once?”

“Dude, sharp horns and a sharp smile? Total devil man. Oh! Maybe we can be friends with him and he’ll tell us where the girl is! We could be heroes, man!”

“Uh… nO! LET'S NOT BEFRIEND THE DEVIL MAN?!”

Yang chuckled as the voices of Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasillas played in her ears through her earphones. She wasn’t exactly sure _how_ she started listening to their podcast but she couldn’t say that she minded listening to the two idiots freak out over unsolved cases. Sun’s tendency to challenge the myths and demons and demand that they make themselves known was always highly amusing, as was Neptune’s paranoia about literally everything.

“Or he could be a goat.” Sun’s voice laughed, as Yang leane sher head against the window of the train she was on. “Fuck you, Goatman. These are my woods now!”

“DO NOT TEMPT THE DEVIL MAN!”

“HOW ABOUT I DO TEMPT THE DEVIL _GOAT_ MAN!”

Yang snickered as the two friends bickered relentlessly. It was incredibly amusing to her and she _lived_ for poor Neptune’s eternal frustration with his friend.

“So, like, what happened to her, bro? They ever find out what happened to her?” Sun’s voice asked, though he still sounded amused by the whole situation.

“Well…” Neptune said hesitantly. “No. That’s the thing… there’s never been a trace found. No DNA evidence, no clothes, no signs of a fight. Nothing. She just disappeared into thin air.” There was a pause before he continued, speaking in hushed whispers this time. “The woods of Argus she disappeared into are known for having fae creatures in them. Maybe she was taken to another world?”

“Right. Thin air and fairies.” Yang murmured to herself as the scenery passed her by. “Because that totally exists. Though if it does, I suppose I’m about to find out.” She sighed as the train’s conductor made a comment about Argus Station being their next stop.

It had been… surprising for the twenty-five year old to learn that her stepmother had left her a small cottage in her inheritance. While her younger sister, Ruby, had been given their childhood home, Summer Rose had, for reasons unknown to Yang, had seen fit to grant her a woodland cottage just outside the town of Argus.

Yang _didn’t_ know why Summer had left it to her. But considering it was the last gift that Summer had given her, it wasn’t something that she could just throw away. It was the last thing connecting Yang to the woman that she knew as mother and as such, she wanted to take care of and treasure it.

Though, to be fair, she just hadn’t expected the woods surrounding said cottage to be littered with rumours of the fae kind. 

‘Fae don’t exist.’ Yang thought derisively to herself as the train station came into view. ‘They’re just made up stories that mum used to tell us to get us to behave.’

But as the train pulled into the station and Yang began to collect her things, she was oblivious to the fact that every tale begins with a grain of truth and she was about to embark on a journey to find the grain of truth that would start her own faerie tale.


	2. First Steps Into A New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang arrives in her new town and makes her way to her new cottage... but not before coming across a strange old lady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m glad that a couple of you seemed interested in this au because I fully intend on continuing it 😊

“Woah.”

Yang felt a small awe filled smile cross her face as she left the train station and finally, officially, entered the town of Argus. The buildings were much older and more beautiful looking than the ones found in Vale. The streets were paved with cobble instead of tar and the people seemed to go about their business with a friendliness that Yang was unused to. Children ran and played together, both faunus and human, free and delighted laughter leaving them as parents watched on with warm smiles. People greeted each other with warm and kind smiles, jovial words being shared between them all. 

“Cool.” Yang murmured to herself with small, fond shake of her head. Of course Summer Rose came from such a warm and friendly place. Everything about this place screamed “Summer Rose” about it and Yang began to feel as though her mother were still around. She glanced over at a small cafe and made the impulse decision to stop for a coffee, deciding that she was going to need it for the trek into the woods.

“Do you mind if I join you, girl?”

Yang, who had been sitting and waiting for her coffee glanced up and blinked at an elderly woman in surprise. She wore a bright blue shawl across her shoulders and walked with a cane bearing a beautifully decorated skull.

“Oh, uh… yeah. Sure.”

“Thank you, child.” The woman said as she sat across from Yang and looked at her curiously. “You’re not from around here, are you?”

“Oh! Yeah. Do I look new?” Yang asked as she rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly.

“Somewhat. Of course, I know everyone in this town. When you’re as old as I, you learn how to tell when somebody’s a stranger.” The woman chuckled, grinning up at Yang slyly. “Except that I don’t think that you’re as new to this town as you seem. It feels familiar to you, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah- wait. How did-“

“You knew someone from here.” The woman said suddenly, tilting her head as Yang froze. “Somebody very dear to you. Somebody… who isn’t here anymore.”

“Okay- hold up. How the _hell_ did you know that?!” Yang said sharply, her heart suddenly racing for reasons unknown to her. “There’s _no way_ you could know that!”

“Magic, dear girl. Magic.”

“Magic? Like the fae of the Argus woods?” Yang scoffed, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. “None of that shit is real.”

“Oh, you’re a skeptic.” Maria chortled, looking at Yang with a sharp grin. “They’ll have fun with you.”

“Oh, please.” Yang muttered, glaring at the old woman indignantly. “I think that I’ll be fine. It’s just like any other cottage in the-“

“Cottage? Oh.” The woman breathed, her face softening as she gazed at Yang sadly. “You’re Summer Rose’s girl. I should have known.”

“You knew her?”

“Knew her? I cared for her like she was my own daughter.” The woman said, a glint of pained nostalgia entering her eyes. “She loved our town and those woods more than anything. Well… almost anything. The call of adventure into the rest of the world was too tempting. I suppose that’s where you came from, hm?”

“She wasn’t my real mother. She was my-“

“And how does her being your stepmother make her any different from a birth mother?” The woman interrupted with a snort. “She raised you and loved you, did she not? Do not belittle her efforts for you, girl. If I know my Summer, she would have given her all to caring for you.”

“Yeah… that sounds like her, alright.” Yang said softly, her brow creasing in confusion. “So… you were close with her? She grew up here?”

“That she did.” The woman smiled softly and shook her head. “That girl never listened to an old woman’s warnings. By all means, the fae should have taken her but there was something special about her. Something that protected her and kept her safe during her travels into the wood.” She looked at Yang, almost seeming to stare _through_ her, and chuckled quietly as a name was called. “I wonder if you’ll have the same gift. Well, I’ll be off now. But do travel safely, Yang.”

Yang watched as the woman took her drink and wandered off, disappearing out of the doors and into the streets of Argus.

“... _what the hell…?”_ Yang whispered to herself, scratching her head in confusion until she came to a realisation.

‘Wait… I never told her my name.’ She thought to herself as a cold chill crept down her spine. ‘How the hell did she know my name?!’

* * *

It was nearing sunset as Yang walked along the path through the woods that would lead to her new home. Her younger sister had expressed concern about Yang going into the creepy woods by herself but Yang had brushed it off. Even now, she didn’t feel fear. No, as she wandered through the woods she felt almost… peaceful. Like being a welcomed friend in somebody else’s house.

It was a very strange feeling to feel, as she walked past the trees, the setting sun shining through the trees and casting strange patterns across the ground. And yet, she still didn’t feel the fear that so many had of these woods. If there  _ were _ any fae to be had, they seemed uninterested in  _ her. _

“Oh… wow.”

Her voice was nothing more than whisper as she entered a small clearing and came upon a stone path. As she looked up along it, she felt herself stop and stare at the surprisingly intact cottage. The stone walls seemed strong, though old, and the flowers growing along the rooftop were well maintained. The two story cottage was surrounded by white rose bushes that should have been taking over the clearing and yet, they seemed to have been regularly maintained over the years since Summer had left. Trees grew and covered part of the cottage in shadows and the setting sun shined into the windows and Yang was struck by the foolish notion that she had just entered another world.

It was beautiful and every corner reminded Yang so much of her late mother that tears began to prick her eyes and she slowly made her way up to the cottage and paused on the porch and ran a hand over the railing and smiled tearfully at the old cottage.

“Hey, mum.” She whispered softly as a white butterfly flew by and playfully flitted around her head before disappearing off into the woods. “I miss you.” She murmured as she walked up to the door and unlocked it. Her brow creased when the door swung open without so much as a creak and she entered the cottage that was surprisingly free from dust.

“Must be that lady that says she knew mum.” She shook her head and sighed heavily as she closed the door and began to make her way through her new home, smiling sadly at the ridiculously cheesy cross-stitch patterns that hung around it. 

Typical Summer Rose.

She sunk into a chair at the small kitchen table and rested her face in her hands as a wave of grief came crashing over her, the reality that this had been her mother’s final gift to her suddenly hitting her harder than it had before.

And so, Yang hung her head and she cried, away from prying eyes and empty condolences if strangers.

Unaware that when one is in the woods, they are rarely ever truly alone.

  
  



	3. A Mother’s Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang decides to pay a local book store a visit to see if she can figure out what is going on with these darn roses.

_ “Travel wisely through these woods growing so sparse _

_ For it is within these woods that live faerie that create a farce _

_ Tread carefully, if you dare, dearest one _

_ For if you do not watch your step, your fate will come undone.” _

Yang sat up in bed with a gasp and looked around her anxiously, her heart racing as the singing voice from her dream began to fade away. 

“Fuck…” Yang hissed to herself, running a shaky hand through her hair. She couldn’t remember  _ what  _ exactly the dream had been about… but she remembered golden eyes staring at her from the shadows, almost seeming to plead with her silently as a chilling voice, beautiful and haunting, sang out to her. “What the hell  _ was  _ that?” She murmured to herself as she looked out of her bedroom window at the woods outside. 

The wind howled through the trees in such a way that it almost sounded like a woman crying. And as Yang drifted off to sleep once more, she could almost swear that those cries pleaded with her in the dead of the night.

_ “Please don’t leave me here alone!” _

* * *

“Okay… what the fuck?”

Yang stood scratching her head and staring at the flowers surrounding her cottage the following morning. It was mildly perturbing that every single rose bush had been so well maintained… and yet, there was no sign of somebody taking a pair of shears to them. An odd situation since she  _ knew _ that, if given a chance, a single rose bush would gladly take over as much ground as it could get its thorny little stems on.

“This is weird.” Yang muttered to herself as she adjusted her cardigan and frowned. “What the hell kind of rose bush doesn’t go all space invaders the moment it gets the chance?”

First she met a strange, old lady that somehow knew her mother and her name and spoke of some sort of “gift” before walking off, then she had a dream about a voice singing and golden eyes watching her from the shadows. Then she swore that, as she fell asleep, she heard the pleading cries of a woman from the woods. And now, the plants that had been abandoned for years had somehow been maintained without being  _ physically touched _ .

Just how fucking weird was this place going to get?

* * *

“Hello, welcome to Belladonna Book trade. How can I help you?”

Yang froze and stared at the older woman behind the counter and tried to place where she had heard the name Belladonna before. The woman was a cat faunus, with golden earring in her cat ears and seemed to smile a smile that was made of all of the pain that she had endured in her life. Her eyes were a weary and tired gold that made Yang feel pity for her. 

“Yes. As in Blake Belladonna.” The woman sighed wearily, her ears flicking back irritably. “If you’re a journalist, my husband and I have said all that there is to be said about our missing daughter. Let. Us. Grieve.” Her voice was sharp, though Yang could see pain deep in her eyes. “Please.”

‘Holy shit-‘ Yang realised. ‘The girl that they talked about on that podcast… that must be her mother.’

“Ah- no! No, I’m not a journalist.” Yang said quickly as she stepped forward and smiled apologetically at the woman. “I’m sorry. I just… I recently heard of what happened and I guess I was just trying to place where I had heard your name. I’m really sorry, ma’am.”

“Oh, no, dear. My apologies for snapping at you like that.” The woman smiled sadly at her. “It’s just… tiresome to deal with reporters so often. My name is Kali. Can I ask who you are? I don’t recognise you.”

“My name’s Yang. I moved into a cottage in the woods.” Yang said awkwardly, quirking a brow when Kali stared at her blankly. “What is it?”

“A rather bold decision, don’t you think?” Kali said softly, concern lighting up her features. “There’s something strange about those woods, Yang. It’s in your best interest to be careful.”

“So I’ve heard.” Yang sighed before shaking her head slowly. “It’s just woods. It can’t be  _ that  _ bad, can it?”

“My family moved here seven years ago. Five years ago we lost our baby girl to those woods.” Kali said firmly, her eyes narrowing. “There was never a trace found. Nothing, Yang. That’s far from normal.” Kali shook her head and smiled kindly at Yang, placing a hand on her countertop and leaning forward. “Please learn from what happened to my Blake; be careful.”

“I- Okay, yeah. I’ll be careful.” Yang reassured the older woman gently, not wanting to bring up anymore painful memories than she had already dragged up. “Um… do have any books on roses? There’s some rose bushes around my cottage and I want to try to figure what species they are out because they sure as hell don’t behave like any roses I’ve ever seen.”

“Oh course!”

Yang smiled at Kali’s enthusiasm as she helped her pick out several books that might be of assistance to her.

Soon, Yang was on her way back from town to her little cottage in the woods, hopefully armed with new knowledge that would help her understand what was happening to at least one part of her new life here in Argus.


	4. A Rose By Any Other Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang tries to figure out what is going on with her new rose plants... but things just keep getting weirder and weirder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I just update this one today already?
> 
> Yes. But I’m actually pretty excited for this fic so I’m updating again.

“... what the fuck are you?!”

Yang glared at the single rose that she had plucked from her garden and placed into a vase of water so that she could try to figure out what kind of rose species she was dealing with. She had spent _hours_ carefully reading her new books and trying to determine what species it was… but alas, she was unable to figure it out.

“Seriously. Nothing about you is _normal._ ” Yang groaned as she rubbed her face irritably. “Roses don’t grow like you do. When you’re left to your own devices, you’re _meant_ to take over more area than what you originally had!” Yang paused and stared down at her table blankly as she realised something. “I’ve been here for less than 48 hours and I’m already talking to a plant. _Fantastic._ ”

She leaned back in her seat and plucked the rose from its vase and began turning it over and examining it. As she looked at the stem, she froze and frowned before looking a little closer.

The part of the stem that she had broken, the part that showed the inside of the stem, had almost seemed to… heal over?

“What the hell?” She murmured, running a thumb over it, confirming that she _wasn’t_ seeing things. “That’s definitely not in the horticulture manual.”

This place just kept getting weirder and weirder.

* * *

“Ooh! Penny and I read that faeries are suuuuper connected to, like, nature and stuff. Maybe they’ve been taking care of mum’s flowers?”

“Ruby, don’t be silly.” Yang snorted as she glared balefully at the solitary rose on her table as she spoke into her phone. “Faeries don’t exist. They’re not real. It’s just a story that mum used to tell us.”

“But how cool would it be if your cottage came with a buncha faeries looking after it?” Ruby said pointedly. “You should totally talk to the plants and see what happens!”

“And _why_ would I talk to the plants, little sister?”

“Because faeries like it when people are nice to nature.” Ruby said, very matter of factly. “Come on. What do you have to lose? It’s not like you have anything to lose. Nobody’s gonna see you acting like a crazy woman in the middle of your creepy woods.”

“They’re not creepy.” Yang laughed, rolling her eyes fondly. “It’s actually… really beautiful here. You should see the sunrise here, Rubes. I’ve never seen anything like it. I feel… I actually feel kind of at home already.”

“Better you than me.” Ruby snorted derisively. “You’re my sister and I love you but I’m not going anywhere near those creepy woods. I don’t wanna be kidnapped and taken to the faerie world!”

“For the last time, Ruby, there is _no_ faerie world.” Yang groaned, smiling fondly despite her frustration. “I’ll be just fine.”

“Still… I really think you should _try_ to treat the plants and nature and stuff nicely, sis.” Ruby huffed. “You never know what could happen.”

“Alright, alright. I’ll be nice to the plants.” Yang chuckled before smirking. “Hey, don’t you have a date night with Pen to get ready for?”

“I’m already ready!”

“Uh huh… isn’t it your turn to pick out a place?”

“.. yes?”

“And do you know where you’re taking your lady love?”

“... crap. Ineedtogo,Yang!Talkyoyoulaterbye!”

Yang snickered as her little sister hung up on her. Ruby might be an adult with her own place and a girlfriend but she was still the same old dork that she always was.

“Poor Penny.” Yang chuckled fondly, frowning as her gaze drifted back to her rose and she sighed heavily. Why the fuck not? What did she _really_ have to lose? “I have no clue what’s going on with you. You’re weird but… I guess I am too, accepting this place and all. So at least we’re in good company.”

Yang shook her head, sighing heavily, and began to clean up her kitchen so that she could prepare her dinner as the sun set.

* * *

_ “Don’t leave me here alone...” _

Yang frowned out of her front window and tried to see out into the darkness as the wind howled. Every so often, she could almost swear that a voice called out to her. Pleading with her. Begging her to set things right. It was… unnerving, to say the least. 

“It’s just the wind, Xiao Long.” She murmured to herself as she climbed up her stairs and made her way to her room. “You’re too old to believe in the boogeyman. Get it together.” 

But as she lay in bed that night, as the wind howled and she slowly drifted to sleep, she couldn’t deny that it sounded remarkably like the broken, desperate cries of a woman coming from deep within the woods.


	5. Do You Dare Wonder What Lurks In The Woods?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang decides to some research on the woods surrounding her little cottage.

* * *

It had been several weeks since Yang had moved in and things were just as weird as when she had first arrived in her new home.

The plants _weren’t_ growing, instead seeming to remain stagnant.

The wind at night, the one that sounded like the terrified cries of a woman in the woods, still echoed in her ears as she fell asleep at night.

When she did manage to fall asleep, she was tormented by dreams that she could never remember. The only things from them sticking were a hauntingly beautiful voice singing a warning as a pair of golden eyes pleaded with her from the darkness.

And yet, despite all of this, Yang still felt that odd sensation of being welcomed in these woods. 

And _that_ was probably the weirdest part for her.

How could such an _unnerving_ place feel natural to be in? After all, Yang’s own sister had expressed discomfort when Yang described the situation. Why was it that she, _Yang,_ felt so at home in the cursed woods of Argus?

But perhaps… time would tell.

* * *

_“As you travel, do keep your eyes on the path_

_For if you stray too far, you will soon face their wrath_

_They’ll come for your soul_

_They’ll give you a new role_

_A task that you must endure_

_As you become their new lure”_

Yang let out a small groan as she awoke, yet another piece of the song from her dreams fading away as she woke up. It was always the same song, sung in the same way. The voice was somehow beautiful and terrifying all at once.

But what had slowly become the most important part of these dreams to the young woman wasn’t the voice that seemed to sing out a warning. No, it was those burning, golden eyes. They seemed so hurt and scared. Like they were pleading with Yang to help them. 

It was getting harder and harder to deny that things weren’t normal around her. That there _wasn’t_ something about these woods that terrified others, despite how much it felt like home to Yang. 

She was beginning to suspect that there was something to be found within the woods. She just didn’t know what it was. 

But she was going to find out.

* * *

“Morning, Kali!”

“Yang! Hello, dear. How have you been?”

“Alright but confused.” Yang grinned at the older woman. Since their first meeting, Yang had been repeatedly coming back to the little bookstore to find books so as to research her new home. Kali has been hesitant at first, fearful that seeking out knowledge would only bring harm Yang’s way but she had soon given in, deciding that it was better for Yang to have access to the _right_ information. 

“And what information does the youth seek from the wise old sage this day?” 

“Oh my God.” Yang snorted, an amused grin forming on her face. Yang found herself wondering if Blake Belladonna had been the type to be embarrassed by her mother’s dorkiness. “Well, ma’am… do you have any… I guess, folklore books?”

“Finally admitting that there’s something strange in those woods, girl?”

Yang jumped as a voice boomed from the back and she placed a hand over her racing heart as an older man stepped out from the back and placed a large hand on Kali’s shoulder, a tired expression on his, though he smiled warmly as Kali kiss his cheek sweetly.

Ghira Belladonna; the father of the missing girl.

“There’s something weird, I’ll give you that, sir.” Yang relented, as Kali wandered off to search for Yang’s request. “But I doubt that it’s fae related. Maybe somebody’s playing a prank on me.” She paused, frowning. “Kind of a weird prank, though.”

“I suppose that there’s nothing we can do to convince you to leave well enough alone, Miss Xiao Long?” Ghira asked quietly, rubbing his beard as a sad look entered his amber eyes. When Yang nodded defiantly, he sighed softly and shook his head. “Then at the very least, if anything happens, please let Kali and I know. The last thing we want is for another young woman to go missing.”

“I won’t go missing.” Yang assures the old man gently, smiling as Kali came up and rested her forehead against his shoulder in a silent show of support. It broke Yang’s heart to see the grief and pain the Belladonnas had gone through. It wasn’t right that they hadn’t even been able to say goodbye to their daughter. “But if something happens, I’ll be sure to reach out.”

“Thank you.” Kali said softly, a pained look entering her eyes as she no doubt recalled the fate of her daughter. “Now… this is the best one that I could find. It has most, if not all, of the tales that have happened within those woods within the last twenty or so years.”

“Awesome. Thanks, Kali.”

“Just be careful, Yang.” Kali said earnestly, reaching over to grip Yang’s wrist firmly. “Those woods are not to be taken lightly. Be careful.”

“Of course.”

* * *

_Faeries are an interesting part of the history of Argus Woods. Many claim to have had dealings with them, though one must wonder at the validity of these claims._

_From these claims, it can be assumed that the Faeries of Argus Woods, should they exist, are creatures of honour. They rarely lie and very seldom go back on their word. If they agree to help an individual with their request, then they will. But the individual must be careful with_ **_how_ ** _they pose their question as Faeries are prone to helping in manners that are not what the individual would prefer._

_If the Faeries of Argus Woods do truly exist, then it is imperative that one takes care in how one addresses them, as you will see in the tales found throughout this book._

_Take heed and-_

“Yeah, yeah. Be careful in the Argus Woods and all that.” Yang mumbled to herself as she closed the book and placed it on her bedside table and rubbed her eyes tiredly. “Damn, Ozpin. You sure do know how to make a place sound welcoming.”

So far, _Ozpin’s Collection of Argus Woods, Unlimited_ had yet to give Yang reason to think that everything everyone had told her was wrong.

And yet, the rational part of her brain refused to accept it. 

But alas, the following days would prove her wrong.

* * *

_Blake Belladonna’s last known appearance was a strange one. Witnesses claim that they saw her walking quickly into the direction of the Argus Woods, soon to be followed by a man with striking red hair and bull horns. Police were only able to track her journey into the woods so far before the woodland path ended. In response, tracker hounds were sent out in hopes that they might be able to find the young woman. But despite the best efforts of the dogs and their handlers, no trace was found. Blake Belladonna had disappeared into thin air, it seemed._

_As for the man who had followed her, the local police forced successfully tracked him down to his house whereupon he was brought in for questioning. Adam Taurus, as was his name, claimed that he had been attempting to get to know Miss Belladonna in hopes of romancing her. When she had disappeared into the woods, he claimed to have been worried for her safety and followed her to ensure that she would be okay. Mister Taurus claimed that he soon lost track of her and decided to turn back. It is unknown why he didn’t call for help._

_Without substantial evidence, Adam Taurus was let go from police custody and questioning. Several weeks later, his home was found vacated._

_Whether it was the result of Adam Taurus’s hand or that of something more supernatural, I’ll leave that up to you to decide, dear reader. Was it man or fae that was responsible for the disappearance of Blake Belladonna?_

Yang frowned to herself as she marked her page and closed her book, sitting it down beside her on the grass beneath the tree where she sat. It didn’t make any sense. How does a young woman just up and disappear like that? The police should have turned up with _something._ And the fact that the tracker dogs couldn’t pick up a scent was even more insane.

As for Adam Taurus… Yang found herself sneering. There was no way he was _just_ an innocent suitor. There must have been more to the story than he had said. Why would a young woman walk quickly into the woods that are known for being cursed? 

“It’s doesn’t make any sense.” Yang muttered to herself. “None of these stories make sense.” She let her head fall back against the tree trunk with a light thunk and stared up at its branches with a wry smile. “I don’t suppose _you_ have any ideas, do you, tree?”

Her only answer was the rustling of leaves in the wind.

* * *

_ Pay no mind to the voice that cries in the night _

_ Do not listen when She pleads for you to set things right _

_ Her soul was taken many moons ago _

_ And now, within these woods, she is doomed to grow _

_ A woman who is now lost and forgotten _

_ As she, like the woods, becomes rotten _

Yang awoke with with a small start the following morning, tears wet on her cheeks as that voice cried out in the early morning light;

_ “Come find me.” _

The voice’s song had been in her dreams again and so, she quickly got out of bed to write down the words as she remembered them, as she had been doing each time she awoke from her strange dreams. Slowly but surely, she was piecing the song together. As she wrote, she shivered as the memory of those golden eyes replayed in her mind; lost and frightened, pleading with her to help. But this time, the eyes had been looking not at her but behind her. But not matter how hard she had tried, Yang hadn’t been able to turn away from those eyes as they filled with terrified tears.

It was… almost heart breaking, really.

“Who are you?” Yang murmured, no longer able to deny her new reality. “More importantly,  _ where _ are you?”

Something was out there, Yang was sure of it. And she was going to find out what it was.


	6. A Felidae Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you go out into the woods today, you’re sure to see a big surprise...

“You know… for as _weird_ and _creepy_ as you are, I don’t think that you’re as evil as everyone says you are.”

Yang knew that she probably sounded like a crazy person, talking aloud to the woods as she hiked along the path, packback heavy on her shoulders. For while she still didn’t believe in Faeries, she had learned to take a strange sense of comfort in talking to the plants and trees. Perhaps it was her way of making things seem more… normal.

Yang paused and frowned when she came to the end of the dirt path, raising her head to look around her. This was the end of the path that the book had talked about. The underbrush was too thick to continue moving and she let out a soft sigh.

“Well… now what? Where am I supposed to go from here?”

Almost as if on cue, a cold wind blew and shifted a part of a bush, revealing a space big enough for a young woman of her size to crawl through. Yang quirked an eyebrow and let out a small, nervous laugh.

‘That was _just_ a coincidence… right?’ She thought to herself as she approached the underbrush. She knelt down and looked among the bushes and trees and winced, already knowing that if she went through with this, her hair and clothes would get messy.

“Ah, whatever. Nothing ventured, nothing gained, right?” Yang mumbled to herself as she took off her bag and pushed forward in front of her as she laid down on her stomach and began to wiggle through. She let out several grunts and hisses as her hair and clothes got snagged on twigs and branches, a low whine leaving her throat as leaves and dirt got stuck in her hair, which was the _one_ thing that she was _actually_ fussy about. After what felt like hours, she finally came out on the other side and scrambled to her feet, brushing down her clothes and shaking out her hair. When she stopped to look around her, she let out a small gasp.

She was in a small clearing, filled with flowers that she had never seen before. The grass was perfectly maintained and sunlight seemed to cast an ethereal glow across the entire area as butterflies and birds flew from here to there. It was the most beautiful thing that she had ever seen… but it wasn’t what caught her attention. No, what truly drew her attention was the tree in the centre of the clearing. It was roughly the same height as her, give or take a few inches. Parts of it were covered in moss and its leaves were bare. But what was so unique about this tree was that it had grown into a rather usual shape; four legs, a tail and felidae face with two triangular ears on top of its head, there was no mistaking what it was;

A prowling cat.

“Woah.” Yang breathed out as she slowly approached the tree, her lilac eyes wide in awe. “Look at you.” She couldn’t help but whisper as she stood in front of it. She raised a wary hand and placed it on the muzzle of the cat shaped tree and exhaled slowly. There was something… oddly compelling about this tree. For some unknown reason, she felt… _calmer_ around it. It was a strange feeling that she couldn’t describe.

Yang began to walk around the clearing, curious about it. It was obvious that no one had ever stepped foot in the clearing before and, as she glanced around her, Yang couldn’t help but hope that nobody ever would find it. It was too beautiful to become spoiled by man. Perhaps it would be better if she kept it hidden, she wondered as she approached the cat tree once more.

“Don’t worry.” Yang said to it, though she didn’t know why she felt compelled to reassure the felidae shaped tree. “Your secret is safe with me. I won’t tell anyone about this place.”

For just a moment, Yang could have sworn that she saw the eyes shift to gold but when she blinked, it was gone. She shook her head and moved to grab her bag before returning to the tree and sitting down against it before pulling out her lunch and her book. 

‘Might as well eat and do a little research while I’m here.’ She thought to herself. ‘Maybe if I start from scratch, I’ll find something that I missed.’ But the longer that she read in silence, the more awkward that she began to feel, despite there being no real reason for it. And so, she began to read aloud and sure enough, the awkward feeling faded away. 

The clearing was a strange, strange place, Yang realised, as she began to make her way home through the little tunnel among the brush. But as she clambered out, she came to a startling revelation. When she had left the clearing, the sun had only just begun to set… and yet, when she came out in the other side…

The sky was dark, with thousands of stars shining brightly.

Yang felt a chill creep down her spine. Either that was a _fucking_ long ass tunnel…

Or she had yet one more thing to add to her ever growing list of “Why the Argus Woods are weird as fuck.”

* * *

_ Do not seek out her soul which lays trapped within the moss and the bark _

_ Heed this warning, that I beg you to hark  _

_ This felinae temptress is no longer a joy to be found _

_ A journey to Her is surely pain unbound _

_ Hear this warning, fair child ‘o mine _

_ For it is to these woods, that your soul; they seek to confine _

Yang glanced around her and felt her breath hitch when she realised that she was back in that strange, little clearing. She could have sworn she was just in bed, slowly falling asleep. But as she heard that voice singing that same song again, she turned her head and gasped at the sight of the felidae shaped tree. Shining from within its shadows was a pair of burning, golden eyes. They seemed to stare right into her very soul before squinting at her and tilting to the side as though their owner were tilting their head at her curiously.

There was no pain in them this time. No terror. Just a gentle gratitude that Yang couldn’t understand.

“Thank you.”

A voice beneath the singer’s seemed to arise, soft and low, filled with the same gratitude that the eyes were.

Yang swallowed thickly. There was something about the voice that compelled her to approach the tree and yet… she found that she couldn’t move.

“But please…” The voice whispered, it’s tone wavering as the though the owner were fighting back tears. “Please don’t leave me here alone.”

Yang felt her heart break as those golden eyes welled up with tears and, somehow, stepped forward…

Only to jerk her torso forward as she woke up in her bed, the song still playing in her head.

  
  
  



	7. A Daughter Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so, Yang learns a little bit about the young woman lost to the woods.

_ Though your heart is strong and your soul is bold _

_ There is a reason that this story is told _

_ T’is one that you must take to mind _

_ For Her freedom no longer exists to find _

_ But should you ignore my words, my love  _

_ Then I pray that you step with care enough _

When Yang jolted awake that morning, she groaned and sat up and automatically reached for her notebook to write down the new verse of that haunting song, all while the wind in the woods seemed to cry out as they always did;

_ “Please come back.” _

It had been a couple of weeks since Yang had found the little clearing with the felidae shaped tree. And ever since, she had felt a strange pull to it. Like something was trying to lead her back to that strange tree. She couldn’t explain the calm that she felt when she was around it… but she couldn’t deny that it was there. 

Just like she couldn’t deny that there was something… not entirely natural about the woods she lived in.

“What the fuck is going on?” She murmured to herself quietly, as she sunk back against her pillows and frowned at her roof. 

And, like always, the wind blowing through the trees called to her as she slowly fell asleep once more.

* * *

“Hiya, Kali.” Yang greeted warmly as she entered the bookstore and spotted the older woman. Kali turned around with a bright and delighted smile and Yang felt her heart break just a little. It was obvious that the woman missed her daughter terribly and had missed having a younger woman to share her stories with over a cup of tea, as she had taken to doing with Yang over the past week or so. With no children to speak of, any tales that the older woman had to tell went untold and Yang didn’t have the heart to refuse the older woman an audience.

“Yang, dear, it’s always so nice to see you!” Kali said warmly as she bustled Yang into the back of the shop to the break room where she sat Yang down at a small table and joined her after setting a pot of tea on the small stove. “How have you been?”

“Well, the woods are  _ still _ talking to me.” Yang joked, smirking when Kali gave her a deadpan look. “Hey, it’s true! The wind sounds like somebody crying out!” She paused for a moment before grinning cheekily. “It is a little wooden, though.”

“My God.” Kali chuckled, a sad and nostalgic smile crossing her face. “I hope that you don’t mind me telling you this, Yang, but my daughter would have  _ loved  _ you had she gotten a chance to meet you.”

“Really?” Yang asked, tilting her head in surprise. Kali didn’t often bring up her daughter, the memories no doubt being too painful to think about. “Did she make puns too?”

“A little. Mostly, she enjoyed hearing others make them.” Kali said quietly, her ears pinning back for a moment before she chuckled. “She always said that anyone that made puns was somebody that wasn’t afraid to be a dork. Somebody that didn’t care about keeping up pretences of being smooth or cool. Somebody that she felt comfortable around. She never did like people that pretended to be something that they weren’t.” Kali laughed softly and glanced up at Yang. “My baby girl had what she liked to call a “A grade bullshit detector.” She could tell when a person was lying to her by looking into their eyes.”

Yang coughed, not expecting the older woman to curse like that. “Oh! Well, sounds like she had a good head on her shoulders, then.”

“She did.” Kali smiles fondly, maternal love lighting up her eyes that made Yang feel nostalgic for Summer. “She was  _ such  _ a bright girl. Smart and bold. She was so curious about everything. A little  _ too _ curious.” Kali’s smile fell and she sighed sadly as she looked down at the table. “Once she found out about those woods, she was adamant about finding out everything she could about them. We didn’t think that there was any harm to it. That the tales were just that; tales. But, as you know, Blake soon became one of them.”

“Kali… I am…  _ so sorry _ .” Yang murmured, her chest aching for the parents that had lost their little girl. “Blake sounds like an amazing person.”

“She was. I just wish you could have met her.” Kali sighed softly, shaking her head with a pained smile. “I think that you two would have gotten on like a house on fire.”

Yang didn’t know how to respond to that. What could she say when a grieving mother told her that Yang and her child would have made such good friends?

Fortunately, she was saved by the kettle whistling and Kali moving to serve their tea, leaving Yang to think to herself about the tragedy that was Blake Belladonna.

  
  



	8. A Silhouette Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the voice in the woods in her dreams grows more desperate, Yang finds that something new occurs with those golden, burning eyes in her dreams.

“These dreams are just… so weird.” Yang said aloud as she reclined against the strange felidae shaped in the odd little clearing. She hadn’t been able to resist the urge to visit the little clearing for much long and had soon packed her bag for another hike. Just like the first time, a cold wind blew and revealed the little passageway when she came to a dead end. And just like before, she had the odd feeling that she was stepping into another world as she entered the clearing. Granted, it may be a little strange to talk aloud to oneself when one was alone… but she took a small amount of comfort in it. “That voice… it’s so… unnerving but also… kind of beautiful? Like, hauntingly so. And I can never forget those burning, golden eyes. I mean, like, what am I supposed to do with this? My roses don’t grow, there’s a voice in the woods  _ and  _ I keep dreaming about golden eyes while somebody sings. What the hell is going on.” She paused in her ranting to glance up at the tree and quirked a brow, silently amused by herself. “I don’t suppose  _ you _ have any ideas, do you? You wouldn’t happen to be a tree of wisdom or something?” When only the cold wind answered her, she chuckled softly and turned her gaze skyward, watching the clouds roll by slowly. “I thought not. Maybe you’re just a cute, kitty cat shaped tree and I’m just slowly going crazy out here in the woods.” She sighed, shaking her head slightly as she reached for her bag and pulled out her lunch. 

She was  _ still _ confused as to  _ why _ she had felt pulled to this place. She didn’t know  _ why  _ she had dreamed about it nor did she know  _ why _ she felt as comfortable as she did in the odd little clearing.

“Too bad Kali and Ghira don’t have any books on this.” Yang chuckled dryly as she bit into her sandwich. “Though, if I asked, I bet that they’d just try to convince me to stay away. Not that I can blame them after what happened to their daughter.”

For just a fraction of a second, Yang could have sworn she heard a small distressed noise behind her… but when she looked, there was nothing to be found.

* * *

“You came back…”

Yang blinked and tilted her head as she realised that she was back in the clearing. There was no sense of overwhelming panic like the last time she had gone to sleep and woken up. Confusion, yes. But she didn’t feel scared. And there was the voice from before, though this time there was an awed sounding note to it: as though the owner couldn’t quite believe that Yang was really there.

“Helloooo?” She called out, her voice echoing as she slowly turned around and stared in the direction of the cat shaped tree. “Is somebody there?”

A sad sounding laugh ran out from the shadows of the tree and Yang felt something in her chest break. Who ever they were… they sounded so lost and alone.

“I always am.”

Yang gasped as a pair of golden eyes suddenly appeared in the shadows, filled by pain and loss. But there was something different about it… as Yang looked, she felt her jaw drop. The eyes were accompanied by a silhouette and, from what Yang could see, it appeared to take the shape of a woman. She watched as the woman held onto one of her wrists and fiddled miserably with what appeared to be a ribbon wrapped around her wrist.

“Who are you?” Yang asked quietly, her heart racing as she stepped forward. “Are you the one I hear at night?”

The woman’s shoulders slumped and she looked down at the ground, as though ashamed. Yang felt her throat close up and she took another step forward, softening her tone and expression and speaking gently.

“I’m not mad at you. I just… I don’t know what’s going on.” Yang watched as the woman took a step back and felt panic grow as darkness crept in at the corners of the clearing. “Why are you calling out to me? Who are you?”

“I pray that you can find out.”

The woman’s voice sounded as fragile as glass, fading off into a whisper as she reached for her wrist and untied her ribbon and held it out. Yang watched as a slender hand, the skin a gentle olive colour, poked out from the shadows and into the moon’s light and dropped her ribbon. A sudden wind picked up and carried it over to Yang, who caught it and stared at it in confusion. It was a simple, black, silk ribbon. Something so simple… and yet, something about it pulled at Yang’s very soul.

“I don’t understand.” Yang murmured, her throat tight, as she watched the silhouette fade away, leaving only those burning, golden eyes. “Why me?”

_ And travel wisely through these woods growing so sparse _

_ For it is within these woods that live faerie that create a farce _

_ Tread carefully, if you dare, dearest one _

_ For if you do not watch your step, your fate will come undone. _

Her only answer was the song that played as she began to lose her grip on her dream and return to reality. Upon waking up, Yang came to perhaps the most startling revelation yet;

When she woke up, she was still holding onto the exact same ribbon that the woman from her dream gave her.


	9. A Silk, Black Ribbon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, Yang woke up to a ribbon held firmly in her hands, gifted to her from the woman in the woods.
> 
> Isn’t it funny how we can recognise people by the little things they do? The way they style their hair? The clothes they wear?

Yang sat with her chin resting on her crossed arms as she leaned forward on her kitchen table, her lilac eyes narrowed at the ribbon currently sitting on said table. She tilted her head; first one way and then the other, but no matter how she looked at it, no matter how many times she pinched herself; the ribbon remained on her table.

The very ribbon that a shadowy silhouette had given her in her dream the night previous.

“Okay. What, and I say this with all due sincerity, the fuck?” Yang groaned as she sat up and threaded her hands into her hair and clutched at it as her head began to pound, a tension headache forming just behind her eyes. There was no rational explanation for this. She could rationalise that the voice in the woods was just the wind. That her rose bushes were a rare species that Summer had planted. Hell, she might even be able to paint the passageway to the clearing as a coincidence. But this? Dreaming about a young woman that appeared so scared? Who gave Yang a black ribbon that she’d later wake up to in her hands? There was  _ no  _ rational explanation for that. There was  _ no  _ talking herself down from that. There was something…  _ not quite human or faunus _ in these woods…

And apparently, whatever it was had taken a liking to Yang, if recent events were any indicator. Well, for the most part. There was still the matter of the voice that sang out a warning to her. Like it was trying to keep her away from the lost woman in the woods.

Yang’s expression hardened, her jaw clenching as she stared down at the ribbon. She picked it up and let it fall through her fingers as she came to a decision. She carefully wrapped the ribbon around her right wrist. She wrapped it unevenly halfway up her forearm, tight enough that it wouldn’t fall and loose enough that it didn’t cut off her circulation as the black fabric stood out against her fair, freckled skin.

Something in the woods was purposely making it difficult for her to find this woman, who seemed to be growing more desperate with each passing day. She was scared and alone, lost and calling out to  _ Yang _ , of all people. She couldn’t just stand by and do  _ nothing! _

“Don’t worry.” Yang murmured as she ran the fingers of her left hand across the black ribbon dancing up her forearm. “I’m not going to leave you behind. I promise.”

And if she listened carefully, Yang could almost swear that she heard a woman’s oice, like a whisper in the wind, murmuring a quiet thank you.


	10. A Discovery Made...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang finally learns who that woman in the woods is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... okayokayokay.
> 
> This is... really embarrassing to admit... but the previous chapter was meant to be longer. I just forgot to put another half of it in the damn chapter.
> 
> My apologies for that. But here’s the missing half.

A week later, Yang was returning to have her weekly tea season with Kali when…

“Oh my go-“

Yang jumped as Kali dropped the cartel of books she was carrying, her eyes locked onto Yang’s right forearm as tears filled her eyes and suddenly, despite the fact that she didn’t do anything  _ wrong _ , Yang felt horrifically guilty.

“Kali? What is it?” Yang queried gently, holding her arm to her chest. “What’s wrong?”

“That ribbon… where did you find it?”

“Um… in my cottage. I think it belonged to my mum but I’m not sure.” Yang said, not telling the whole truth. Yang couldn’t tell her the whole truth. Not with  _ how  _ the ribbon appeared in her hands. She feigned ignorance, her heart suddenly sinking. There was no way that the woman in the woods could be Blake Belladonna… could it? “Why?”

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry for scaring you. It’s just-“ Kali drew in a ragged, shaky breath as she reached out and gently took Yang’s right arm in her hand and smoothed a hand over the black ribbon. “My little panther cub used to wear a ribbon on her arm. Kind of like this.” Kali laughed a watery laugh and smiled weakly up at Yang. “Though, she always tied it much more haphazardly than this. I was forever trying to tell her to tie it properly or she’d end up losing it.” Kali shook her head sadly and moved back from Yang and began to pick up the books. “Of course it wouldn’t- I had hoped that maybe it was a sign-“ She cut herself off with a heavy sigh. “Forgive a foolish, old woman’s rambling, my dear.”

“I don’t think that you’re foolish.” Yang said softly and she bent down to help Kali pick up the books, her heart twisting painfully in her chest. “I’m so sorry for upsetting you. I didn’t mean-“

“No. No, it’s not your fault, Yang. I suppose many young women would enjoy that particular style.” Kali said quietly, placing a reassuring hand on Yang’s shoulder. “But would you mind terribly if I put a rain check on our tea? I’m a little shaken.”

“Of course.” Yang picked up the box with a grunt of effort and carrying it over to the counter before turning to look at Kali sadly. “Um… Kali? Ma’am? Would it… be out of line for me to offer you a hug?”

Kali blinked in surprise before s touched smile graced her lips and she shook her head and held out her arms. Yang carefully gathered the older woman into her arms as though she were made of fragile glass and, as she held her, Yang realised that she might as well have been. Silent tears hit Yang’s shoulder and she could hear the years of pain and grief in Kali’s breath as she quietly accepted Yang’s reassurances.

It was becoming increasingly clear just  _ who _ , exactly, the lost young woman in the woods was. And now, more than ever, Yang was determined to find her and do her best to bring her home.


	11. Keep Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so, she kept running.

“Hello?” 

Yang called out into the clearing, searching for the burning golden eyes that she knew she would find. These dreams were at least somewhat predictable and, sure enough, she soon spotted them hidden in the shadows of the cat shaped tree. 

“There you are.” Yang breathed, as the eyes blinked at her curiously, darting down to look at her right forearm. The golden eyes widened in surprise before squinting, almost seeming to smile at Yang from the darkness. 

“You’re wearing my ribbon.” The voice sounded torn between amusement and sentimentality. “That’s unexpected.”

“I like to surprise people.” Yang laughed breathlessly. She inhaled deeply and stepped forward, her heart in her throat as she held her right arm against her chest. “I know who you are.”

“Enlighten me.”

“You’re Blake Belladonna. Daughter of Ghira and Kali Belladonna, a sweet couple that runs a bookshop in town.” Yang said quietly. The golden eyes widened and a strong wind swept through the clearing. “Your mother has told me so much about you. I- she misses you so much.”

“I miss her too.” The eyes moved closer, the silhouette following as she stepped closer to the light.

“Where- where are you? What happened to you?” Yang asked, feeling desperate as the corners of the clearing began to grow darker. “How can I find you?!”

“You already have. So don’t keep me waiting.”

As the shadows closed in, Yang gasped as a young woman stepped forward, her body cast in the moon’s light. She was ethereal, like nothing and no one Yang had ever seen before. Her warm, olive skin seemed to glow, her long black hair flowed in the wind as a pair of black cat ears pricked forward and her golden eyes burned into Yang’s as her lips quirked upwards in a smile that almost seemed to challenge Yang. As though she were daring Yang to prove her right.

“I will.” Yang found herself promising as the darkness swallowed her whole. “I swear that I will.”

Those golden eyes once more squinted, as though smiling warmly at Yang from the shadows, as that same old song began to play in her ears as she returned to the waking world.

* * *

_ Travel wisely through these woods growing so sparse _

_ For it is within these woods that live faerie that create a farce _

_ Tread carefully, if you dare, dearest one _

_ For if you do not watch your step, your fate will come undone. _

Yang woke up with a gasp, her body trembling as the song from her dreams rang out once more… except that it wasn’t coming from her dreams anymore. It was all around her, getting louder and louder with every passing second. 

“Blake! The- the clearing- the tree!” 

Yang let out a sharp yelp as she fell out of bed in her rush to put on pants and her running shoes before grabbing a flashlight. It was still dark outside and she needed to get to that clearing. Her heart was racing and she felt unwell… but she  _ just  _ knew where she had to go.

_ As you travel, do keep your eyes on the path _

_ For if you stray too far, you will soon face their wrath _

_ They’ll come for your soul _

_ They’ll give you a new role _

_ A task that you must endure _

_ As you become their new lure _

Yang charged out of her cottage, just barely remembering to bring her keys with her as she ran out to the woodland path. Everything seemed so much bigger at night, the shadows loomed and the wind howled through the trees in way it never had before, whipping her hair around her face violently. She inhaled shakily and began running towards where she knew that the odd little clearing was.

_ Pay no mind to the voice that cries in the night _

_ Do not listen when She pleads for you to set things right _

_ Her soul was taken many moons ago _

_ And now, within these woods, she is doomed to grow _

_ A woman who is now lost and forgotten _

_ As she, like the woods, becomes rotten _

Yang growled as a branch nearly struck her face and kept running, stumbling as she lost her footing in the dark despite the glow of her torch.

Something was trying to scare her off. Something was trying to stop her.

Well… unfortunately for…  _ whatever it was _ , Yang Xiao Long wasn’t one to frighten easily.

She kept running.

_ Do not seek out her soul which lays trapped within the moss and the bark _

_ Heed this warning, that I beg you to hark  _

_ This felinae temptress is no longer a joy to be found _

_ A journey to Her is surely pain unbound _

_ Hear this warning, fair child ‘o mine _

_ For it is to these woods, that your soul; they seek to confine _

“Shut. Up.” Yang muttered to herself, focusing on putting one foot in front of the other.

Was the path always this long? She could have sworn that she should have gotten to the clearing by now.

_ What was happening? _

Yang shook her head, her lungs beginning to burn, and she kept running.

_ Though your heart is strong and your soul is bold _

_ There is a reason that this story is told _

_ T’is one that you must take to mind _

_ For Her freedom no longer exists to find _

_ But should you ignore my words, my love  _

_ Then I pray that you step with care enough _

Wait… there it was! The passage to the clearing, just up ahead.

Yang put on a final burst of speed, silently thanking every deity that she could think of for giving her a kid sister that was a speed demon, and fell to her knees in front of the passage, grunting as she hit the ground hard. As she crawled through the passageway, the thorns and branches seemed to reach out to grab her, snagging her clothes and scratching her skin.

Still, the song grew impossibly louder, as though giving one last ditch effort to scaring her away.

“Fuck!” Yang snarled in pain as a particularly sharp thorn cut her cheek, warmth pooling down it. It took her a second to realise that she was bleeding but she paid it no mind. She kept crawling until she was free of the passageway and damn near collapsed as she entered the clearing, her chest heaving painfully as she took a second to catch her breath.

_ And travel wisely through these woods growing so sparse _

_ For it is within these woods that live faerie that create a farce _

_ Tread carefully, if you dare, dearest one _

_ For if you do not watch your step, your fate will come undone. _

Yang gasped in shock. Suddenly, the voice was coming from one specific direction. She looked up, cradle her ribbon clad arm to her chest and froze as her eyes found the cat shaped tree, washed in the light of the moon and she froze.

For sitting on top of the tree…

Was a young woman.


	12. A Woman’s Worth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang has a surprising conversation with the woman on the tree.

_ And travel wisely through these woods growing so sparse _

_ For it is within these woods that live faerie that create a farce _

_ Tread carefully, if you dare, dearest one _

_ For if you do not watch your step, your fate will come undone. _

As the woman sang the last verse, Yang found herself frozen in place, staring at her as she sat on top of the cat shaped tree. She was small, much smaller than Yang. Her frame was slender and elegant, almost delicate as she ran her fingers through her long hair… but it wasn’t black. No, it was of the purest white, almost seeming to glow underneath the moon’s light. She wore a blue dress that was decorated with red runes and her eyes were of the most striking blue as she looked up and stared into Yang’s very soul.

“You’re… not Blake.” Yang said slowly, disappointment settling into the pit of her stomach.”

“Bravo. The human has eyes and can use them. Very good.” The woman drawled sarcastically, her voice suddenly grating on Yang’s nerves in a way that her song hadn’t. “Perhaps you’d like a star? Go ahead and take your pick.”

“Who are you?” Yang asked, her voice low as she slowly made her way to her feet and stepped forward. 

“Who I am is of no concern to you.” The woman sniffed, tossing her head and crossing her arms. “What  _ I  _ want to know is why Blake chose  _ you _ if all people. You hardly look the part of Prince Charming.”

“What- you know Blake? What have you done with her?” Yang demanded, her eyes narrowing at the self satisfied smirk crossing the woman’s face. “Her family  _ misses  _ her!”

“Why… she’s right here.” The woman chuckled, patting the tree in an almost affectionate manner. “But first… can I have your name?”

“No, you most certainly cannot have my name!” Yang snapped, her voice becoming closer to a threat as she stepped forward again. “I don’t know what you are but I’m sure as hell not gonna let you pull into whatever insane batshit fuckery you’ve got going on here!”

“Hm. Clever.” The woman laughed loudly as she stood up and  _ floated  _ down to the ground. “Perhaps you’ll be worthy after all.”

A sudden wind whipped at the woman, making a branch from the cat shaped tree smack her in the face.

“Do you quite mind?!” She snapped, turning to glare into the face of the cat. “I am  _ trying  _ to do my thing. Can I do my thing? Is that quite alright with you, Blake?”

“Blake’s… in the tree?”

“She  _ is  _ the tree, you brute.” The woman huffed indignantly as she plucked a leaf from her hair and glared at Yang. “Oh, calm down. I’m not as evil as the people of Argus would have you believe.”

“Considering what happened to Blake? I don’t think that I believe you.”

“Ugh. Stubborn.” The woman muttered before rolling her eyes and walking up to Yang. Now that she was closer to her, Yang could see that her left eye had a scar over it… as though someone had tried to cut her. Small, blue runes decorated her cheekbones and jaw, adding to her otherworldly energy. “How’s this… you may call me Weiss.”

“Weiss.” Yang repeated, staring down at the much shorter woman. “And you’re… what, a faerie?”

“Correct.” Weiss nodded as she clapped her hands in front of her.

“And you’ve been trying to stop me. To scare me off. Right?”

“Wrong.” Weiss snorted before pausing and tilting her head thoughtfully for a moment before sighing softly. “Well, kind of. I wanted to see if you were, how should I put this? Worthy? Acceptable?” Weiss shrugged and examined her nails nonchalantly. “Not everyone can break a faerie curse, you know.”

“Like turning an innocent woman into a tree?!” Yang growled, her eyes narrowed as she glared at an unimpressed Fae.

“Precisely.”

“I-hold up! Why did you turn her into a tree?! Why can’t you just undo your curse?! Why did you need to see whether or not I was worthy?!” Yang demanded, crossing her arms angrily.  _ This  _ was the Fae that had brought the Belladonnas so much pain. There was no way that Yang was leaving without an explanation. “What’s going on?!”

“I assure you that Blake’s state was only meant to be temporary.” Weiss said stiffly, pulling her shoulders back and staring up at Yang resolutely. “I never intended for it go on for as long as it has.”

“Five years.”

“Yes. Five years.” Weiss sighed heavily, as guilt crossed her features. “I am not as old as many other Fae. I’m afraid that, at the time of her request, I was still learning how to control my powers. Unfortunately, Blake paid the price for that. She became doomed to remain in this state until someone worthy came along. Someone with a strong heart, who possessed a bold soul. Who wouldn’t run when things began to become frightening to most. Who wouldn’t listen to the song that tried to scare them away. Someone… like you.”

“I- Okay. Okayokayokay.” Yang muttered to herself as she began to pace, subconsciously toying with her ribbon, taking some comfort as her fingers grazed along the black fabric. “This is- this is insane! This can’t be real.”

“Oh, but it is. It’s as real as the ribbon that Blake gave you.” Weiss said, her tone sounding rather annoyed. “I still don’t quite know how she managed it.”

“Okay.” Yang said again, running a hand through her hair anxiously. “That explains why she’s been stuck like this for so long. But why did you curse her in the first place? What was her request? Was it-“ Yang hesitated for a moment before speaking softly, unsure if Blake could hear her. “Was it that Taurus guy?”

“Perceptive.” Weiss murmured before shaking her head. “Blake can hear you and I’m sure that she’d prefer you to speak up when discussing her.” Weiss said pointedly, hands on her hips, almost appearing to glare at Yang with disapproval. “But yes. That is the reason why she came into the woods seeking the help of the Fae.”

“He was an unwanted suitor.”

“More than that.” Weiss said, anger crossing her face, her lips curling into a silent snarl. “He was a cruel man. But that’s Blake’s tale to tell, not mine. She can tell it to you herself…  _ after  _ you free her.”

“And how, exactly, am I meant to do that?”

“You have a connection to these woods. Maybe not by blood but by care and compassion.” Weiss said, her tone suddenly soft as she approached Yang and gently took her right hand. “Through your interactions, you have shown what kind of soul you have. You never flinched in fear from Blake. You never questioned how this clearing made you feel so at ease. And once you realised that a young woman needed your help, you dedicated yourself to helping her. Not many would do such a thing.” Weiss ran a hand over Yang’s ribbon and smiled up at her. “And through your dreams and little days spent in Blake’s company, talking to her and reading to her, telling her of her family, no matter how unknowingly; you forged a bond with her. And now… you have something of hers. Something that she gave you. Perhaps… in order to bring the lost girl home, something must first be returned to her.”

Yang glanced down at her ribbon, her heart racing, and turned to look at the tree. When she turned back to Weiss… the Fae was gone. 

“Of course she is.” Yang muttered to herself as she rubbed at her face irritably. She swallowed thickly and approached the tree and rested a gentle and hesitant hand against its jaw and exhaled shakily. “Uh… Blake? My name’s Yang. I, um. I have- I have  _ no  _ idea what’s happening. I don’t know why I’m meant to be the one to bring you home but- but I’m going to try.” She let out a nervous huff and moved to the left foreleg of the cat tree, the same arm that Blake had had wrapped up in her ribbon in Yang’s dream. She took it off of her arm and carefully wrapped it around the leg before standing back and watching. Waiting. 

Nothing happened.

“Oh. Fuck.” Yang cursed softly under her breath, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. She inhaled shakily, suddenly hit by a wave of grief for a woman that she never truly met. She stepped forward and pressed her forehead to that of the cat shaped tree’s and closed her eyes as her tears fell from her eyes and landed on the wood of the tree, staining it dark. “I’m sorry. I tried. But I couldn’t  _ save  _ you. I’m so sorry.” Yang paused as she pulled away and, before stepping back, she pressed an almost apologetic kiss in between its eyes and turned away.

She didn’t see the way her tear stains slowly began to glow with a lilac light. Nor did she see the way the ribbon, inch by inch, began to glow with gold accents.

But when a bright light sparked to life behind her, she saw it at the corners of her vision and nearly fell to her knees in shock as the tree slowly become encompassed by lights of purple and gold.


	13. A Friend Saved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang finally meets the voice in the woods and the golden eyes from her dreams.

Yang felt her body go slack, her arms hanging limply at her sides as she stared in awe as purple and golden lights danced and swirled around the tree, slowly becoming brighter and brighter until they were almost painful to look at. Yang squinted and shielded her eyes, trying to see what was happening.

Slowly, the tree began to shift, cracking and breaking away. Bits of bark broke off, leaves fell and branches dropped. Bit by bit, the tree decreased in size. Yang felt her heart jump as, in small increments, the tree gave way to a feminine silhouette. As she watched, Yang could hear her own heart in her ears, louder than a freight train, as a woman began to take shape underneath the bark and moss.

It took several moments but to Yang, it felt like hours, until the lights began to dim and the body crashed to the floor, slumping against the torn and broken wood and bark. Yang dropped her torch and ran over, sliding to her knees and pressing her fingers against the woman’s pulse point and exhaling in relief when she felt a pulse pounding beneath her fingers, strong and determined. She carefully turned the woman over onto her back and felt her breath hitch. She had seen her in her dream. She had seen her in photographs that Kali had shared with her. But nothing could have prepared her for this.

Blake Belladonna was  _ gorgeous. _ Long, black hair cascaded around her shoulders, with two cat ears atop her head. Her skin was a beautiful olive and Yang knew that her golden eyes would be just as lovely as the rest of her. She was dressed in converse and jeans, paired with a simple purple flannel shirt, though they had been ripped and torn. 

“Mm.” Yang swallowed nervously as Blake groaned and blinked open her eyes at Yang and stared at her blankly for a moment before a slow smile spread across her face and a low, raspy chuckle escaped her. “You’re here.” She rasped, her voice hoarse from years of not physically using it. “You actually-“ Blake brought a fist to her mouth and coughed weakly into it, her body jerking with the movement.

“Woah, hey. Easy. Just take it easy. You’ve been gone for a long time, Blake.” Yang said soothingly as Blake let out a pained noise in her throat. “I… think that it’s going to take some time to get used to being back.”

“Probably.” Blake agreed weakly, before she tilted her head at Yang with a small, half smirk that made Yang’s heart stop. “Yang, right?” When Yang nodded, Blake continued. “Huh. You’re even prettier than I thought.”

“Uh… heh.” Yang laughed awkwardly, a little unsure what to do with that information. “Thanks. We should probably get you home to your folks-“

“No!” Blake said quickly, sounding panicked, trying desperately to sit up. “Not yet! They, ah, fuck! I don’t want them to see me like this! I can’t- I need time to- to breath! Figure out what I’m going to tell them and-“

“Okay, okay.” Yang soothed gently, curling her arm under Blake’s shoulders and supporting her weight. “You can take your time. No one’s going to rush you. Okay? Just take a deep breath for me. There you go.” Yang murmured softly as Blake inhaled shakily leaned weakly against her. Yang frowned worriedly. She could take Blake to her cottage for the remainder of the night but the question was  _ how  _ she was going to get her out of the clearing. “Okay… you can rest up at my place. But we need to crawl through a passageway. It’s not exactly easy. Are you up for that? I’ll help you as much as I can.”

“Listen, sunshine.” Blake grumbled as she glared tiredly up at her, a fierce light entering her eyes. “You may have saved me but I’ll have you know that I’m no damsel in distress. Under- understood?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Yang answered with a small grin. “You know… for a girl that’s been stuck as a tree for five years, you’re pretty feisty.”

“Wait until I’m back on my feet and I’ll  _ really  _ show you feisty.” Blake grumbled tiredly, her head slumping tiredly against Yang’s chest, her ears pinning against her head as she pouted. 

It was… unfairly adorable.

“Okay. Um. Can I carry you over to the passageway?”

”I can barely sit up without support.” Blake huffed indignantly. “I don’t have much choice.”

“Yes, you do.” Yang said softly, earning the attention of the woman leaning against her chest. She offered her a small smile and spoke up, keeping careful eye contact with her. “I am  _ not _ picking you up without your permission.”

“Oh.” Blake blinked in surprise, a small flush creeping along her cheeks as she shrugged nonchalantly as best as she could. “Um. Yeah. Yeah, you have my permission.”

Yang uttered a small thank you and gently lifted Blake up into her arms and stood, her heart twisting when Blake let out a pained groan and slumped against her, her forehead resting against Yang’s neck.

“Shhh. It’s going to be okay now.” Yang whispered reassuringly, pulling Blake closer to her protectively as she made her way to the passageway. Once there, she frowned and sighed. “Now what-“

Almost as if on cue, the branches and brambles shifted, creating a walkway just big enough for Yang to walk through with Blake held in her arms. Yang’s jaw dropped and she stared blankly until Blake’s tired voice spoke up.

“Ugh. Weiss. Ever since she got better control over her powers she’s been showing off.”

“The Fae?” Yang asked, her brow creasing in confusion. “You know her well, then?”

“Mhm.” Blake hummed, her head resting heavier against Yang as they made their way through the walkway. Yang glanced down at her as they came out on the other side and froze when the very early morning sun beamed down on them. Time passed differently in the clearing. It was still dark there. And yet, as Yang looked down at the sun dancing across Blake’s sleeping face, she knew that it was a new dawn.

In more ways than one.


	14. Be Her Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang brings Blake to safety and discovers the the start of something new and beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m thinking that there’ll be two more parts to this fic. 
> 
> I’m a little sad that it’s coming to an end but then, I can move on to the next adventure.

By the time Yang had made it back to her cottage, with Blake held safely in her arms, it was well into the morning. As she carefully, and with some difficulty, let herself into her home, she felt Blake shift against her chest, a small whimper falling from her lips. She pressed her face into Yang’s neck, her hand clutching at her shirt as her breathing hitched. It made Yang’s chest ache painfully and she pulled Blake against her tightly.

“Shh. You’re safe now.” She murmured softly into Blake’s ear, as she shut the door behind her and began to walk up the stairs to her room. She hadn’t had a chance to set up the guest bedroom and there was no way that she was putting Blake on the couch. So, with great care, she placed Blake on her bed and gently pried her shirt from Blake’s hand. She felt her heart break as Blake let a small whine in her sleep. “I promise that you’re safe. You’re okay.” Yang whispered softly as she reached out to brush hair away from Blake’s face and froze, her heart stopping, as Blake leaned into her touch, nuzzling against her hand as her distraught frown gave way to a small smile. She inhaled deeply and pulled away, walking over to where her blanket had fallen and picking it up. She shook it out and gently draped it over Blake, pulling it up to her shoulders and tucking her in. 

Yang watched her for a moment, her heart tight, before quietly leaving the room. 

* * *

Many hours later, when the sun began to set, Yang entered her room with a serving tray and felt something shift in her chest as she gazed at the sleeping form of Blake, who had rolled into her side and curled up into a ball. Her hands clutched at Yang’s blanket, as she buried her face into it. Yang swallowed the lump in her throat and placed the try on her bedside table before kneeling by Blake’s side and gently tugging at the blanket, not wanting to touch her without permission.

“Blake?” She called softly, smiling when Blake let out a sleepy grumble, her nose scrunching up adorably in her sleep. “Hey, come on. I brought you some food.” Yang bit a smile when Blake’s ears twitched and she blinked open her ears to glare balefully at Yang, her cat ears lopsided as she struggled into the waking world. 

“Food?” Blake muttered, her voice a low and gentle rasp that made a shiver run down Yang’s spine.

“It’s nothing much. Just something small because I don’t want to put too much stress on your body while you get used to being back.” Yang held out a hand and smiled when Blake let her help her into a sitting position. She gently placed the tray on Blake’s lap, biting her lip when Blake’s ears shot up, her amber eyes gleaming with delight. “It’s just broth and toast. Don’t push yourself, okay?”

“What about you?”

“I’ve already eaten.” Yang said gently, moving to stand. She stopped when a soft hand curled around her wrist and glanced down at Blake, who offered her a small, nervous smile before pulling her hand away and clearing her throat.

“Would you- could you sit with me?” Blake asked hesitantly, her ears pinning against her head as she fiddled with her spoon. “I, um. It’s stupid but…I’d really like the company.”

“Oh. Oh! Yeah, of course!” Yang said with a warm smile. She sat by Blake’s feet and felt her heart skip a beat when Blake smiled at her gratefully. 

“So,” Blake murmured as she slowly began to eat, her eyes watching Yang curiously. “What have I missed out on in the past five years?”

And so, Yang sat with Blake and talked. She told her about all that she had missed out on. She told her if the changes that the town went through and the drama that went on in the rest of the world. She told Blake of why she had come to the woods in the first place. She told Blake of the Belldonnas and how they had been.

“I… may have upset your mum when she saw your ribbon around my wrist.” Yang admitted quietly, rubbing her neck awkwardly. “It's kind of how I figured out that the figure in my dreams was you. Everything just seemed too coincidental, you know?”

“Yeah.” Blake murmured as she pushed the tray away from her, her brow creased in concern. “They must have been so worried. I don’t- I don’t even know what to tell them. What  _ can  _ I even tell them?”

“I don’t know, Blake.” Yang said softly, reaching over to place a gentle hand over Blake’s own and giving it a gentle, reassuring squeeze. She smiled at her warmly, trying to comfort her as best as she could. “But… you know, you can stay here until you’re back on your feet. And when you  _ are  _ ready to talk to them… if you need a friend there to be, I don’t know, moral support, I can be there for you.”

“A friend?” Blake asked, tilting her head with a small smile, her amber eyes sparkling playfully. “Is that what they call being a knight in shining armour these days?”

“I-Uh, heh—“ Yang laughed awkwardly, reaching up to play with her hair nervously. She felt her heart stall when Blake’s cheeky smile widened into a smirk, her ears flicking in amusement as Yang stammered. “I don’t think that I count as a- as a knight.”

“I don’t know.” Blake chuckled. “I think that you’re very debonair, Yang. Very dashing.”

Yang felt heat creep up her neck, her cheeks burning as she tried to stammer out a reply but Blake’s little smirk was not helping her flustered state in the slightest. When Blake smiled behind one hand, she huffed and crossed her arms, pointedly looking away.

“You’re definitely feisty.” Yang muttered, though she couldn’t help but smile. “Or should I say feis-tree?”

When Blake giggled, Yang felt her heart melt. There was something so incredibly endearing about Blake that Yang found it hard to be grumpy. She shook her head and stood, taking Blake’s tray with a small smile. She stepped out of the room, flashing Blake a playful wink as she wink, delighting in the blush that followed. When she returned after washing up, Blake had fallen back asleep, laying curled up peacefully. Yang couldn’t help but smile as she closed the door and made her way to the living room couch. 

All while thinking this, at the very least, was the start of a beautiful friendship.


	15. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang stands by Blake’s side as she finally returns home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an important note; I had a pretty rough day yesterday. Imposter syndrome is kicking my ass so I’m finding it hard to write for Morning, June and Night. I apologise but I can’t guarantee when I’ll be updating that story next. I’m trying to look after myself and not stress so thanks in advance for your patience, y’all.

As the days went by, Blake began to grow stronger. Her sleeping pattern began to even out and her appetite grew. As more time passed, her body grew stronger. She began to get used to moving and supporting her own weight, clumsy as she was at first.

“Mother bitch!”

“Good morning, potty mouth.” Yang laughed softly, teasingly, as she turned from their breakfast to give Blake a small smile as she sat down at the small table with an indignant huff. Apparently, Blake had stumbled and bumped into the doorframe on the way in. “Did you enjoy your trip?”

“Very funny.” Blake said dryly, crossing her arms and glaring at Yang for a moment before breaking into a smile of her own. “Yang?”

“Hm?” Yang hummed inquisitively as she watched Blake with a small smile. Did she always have dark amber flecks in her golden eyes or was Yang imagining things?

“Your bacon is burning.”

“My what?” Yang asked, blinking as though coming out of daze. She sniffed the air as the scent of burning wafted through the air and she turned around with a panicked shout. “My fucking bacon!”

“I tried to warn you.”

“Ahh!” Yang yeller as she quickly grabbed the frying pan and threw it onto the countertop and stared mournfully at the burnt bacon slices. “I never burn food.”

“I mean… to be fair, you did seem distracted.”

When Yang turned to give Blake a suspicious look, jaw saw a sly smirk cross Blake’s face as she pointedly looked away. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Yang muttered, huffing indignantly and refusing to acknowledge the heat that crept up her neck.

That was another thing that was rapidly changing the longer she knew Blake. She kept discovering new little things about her and each time, she ate them up like a desert soaks up the rain after a drought. Whether it was the way Blake’s ears would always twitch when food was mentioned or how she’d scrunch up her nose when she was flustered. Whether it was the way she’d poke her tongue out as she concentrated on a task or the way her eyes seemed to glow when she was ranting about something or other. It didn’t matter; Yang stored each little tidbit that she learned about Blake away, put them into a little box in the back of her mind for safekeeping. To be treasured and admired for years to come.

Yang bit her lip as she turned back to salvage what she could of breakfast. Blake was… special. Cheeky and clever, with a sharp and quick wit. She was funny. She was passionate and dedicated, with what Yang was learning to be a heart of gold. Her smiles made Yang’s chest ache, and more often than not, Yang found herself having to stop herself from pulling Blake into a hug. From taking her in her arms and holding her, promising her a have of safety and-

‘Woah-kay.’ Yang shook her head, her neck and cheeks burning as she began to plate up eggs and pancakes. ‘You just met this girl a week ago. She’s been stuck as a tree for five years and is just getting used to being back. She doesn’t need you fawning over her. That’s why she got turned into a tree in the first place.’

“Hey, are you okay?”

Yang paused and glanced over her shoulder at a concerned looking Blake. She had her chin resting in her palm, her brow furrowed as she watched Yang. Yang felt a small smile twitch onto her face as she brought their plates over and placed them onto the table, gently squeezing Blake’s shoulder reassuringly before sitting down.

“I’m okay. Just a little embarrassed. I don’t usually burn things.” She tilted her head and grinned teasingly at her friend. “Nor do I usually cook for a girl that I found in a tree.”

“I should hope not. I like to think that I’m special.” Blake laughed. Yang felt her heart melt and she had to bite back a dreamy sigh as Blake smiled at her. “But, um. Speaking of my- of my curse… I wanted to talk to you about something.” 

“What’s up?”

“I… think that- that I want to see my family.” Blake said, her ears pinning against her head anxiously as she but her lip worriedly. “I thought about it and… I think that the only thing that I can do is- is be honest with them. I mean… you’ll be there to back me up… won’t you?” Blake’s voice was small and unsure, though her golden eyes gleamed with a hopeful light.

And _oh…_ How could Yang refuse _that_ face?

“Of course I will.” Yang murmured, reaching across the table on impulse and curling her right hand around Blake’s own ribbon clad left one. “I’ve got your back.” 

“And if it goes wrong? If- if they’re mad at me, what then?”

“They’re not mad. They miss you. They are going to be so happy that you’re back. But, if it makes you feel any better—“ Yang tilted her head to look into Blake’s eyes with a warm smile. “—then there’ll be a place here for you. Far be it for me to let a pretty girl be kicked out on her rear.”

“Not a damsel in distress, remember?”

“Nope.” Yang said, popping the p playfully. “But that doesn’t mean that I can’t support my friend, right?”

“Hm.” Blake hummed thoughtfully, biting her lip. Her ears rotated forward, almost seeming to crane towards Yang as Blake shifted her hand so that she could stroke Yang’s knuckles with her thumb softly, a knowing smile spreading across her lips. “I suppose so.”

Yang felt her expression soften, her smile becoming uncharacteristically shy as they ate, all while still holding hands across the small table.

* * *

“You’ve got this.”

Yang smiled kindly at Blake, who currently wore Yang’s yellow flannel and a pair of her jeans when she turned to glance at her, a nervous smile of her own spread across her lips before she turned back to the door of the house in front of her and inhaled deeply before knocking.

“Yes, can I-“

Yang felt her heart break a little as Kali Belladonna opened the door and stopped mid sentence. Her eyes grew wide, her ears pinning back against her head as she stared at Blake in shock.

“Hey, mum.” Blake said nervously, waving awkwardly at her mother. 

“Blake?” Kali breathed, her eyes locked onto Blake. Tears began to fall down her cheeks and she stepped forward and pulled Blake into a tight hug with a small sob. “Oh my God… my beautiful baby girl!” 

“Mum.” Blake choked out through a sob of her own, her arms curling around her mother’s frame as she buried her face into Kali’s neck. “I’m sorry!”

“Shh.” Kali hushed gently, cupping Blake’s head and holding her tightly. She raised her gaze to Yang, who smiled tearfully back at her and stepped back. Kali’s eyes widened with realisation and she shook her head and held out a hand to Yang. When Yang took it, Kali yanked her forward with surprising strength and pulled her into the hug. “Thank you.” Kali whispered into Yang’s ear. “Thank you.”

“Kali? Who’s at the- Blake?”

Yang looked up to see Ghira staring at them in shock before a small, disbelieving smile crossed his face and he stepped forward and wrapped them  _ all _ up in a tight hug.

When Blake whimpered, her breath hitching painfully, Yang nudged her nose against her temple; a gentle reminder that it was okay.

The lost Belladonna girl had finally found her way home. 

* * *

It took several hours to explain everything to the Belladonnas as they sat across from them at the kitchen table, with Blake sitting close to Yang and occasionally seeking out her hand for comfort. Comfort that Yang willingly gave, much to the amused glances of Ghira and Kali.

It took another hour to convince Kali  _ not  _ to march into the woods with a tea tray to have “a simple conversation with the Fae that stole her baby girl.”

Though Yang had to admit… watching Ghira picking up a flailing Kali as Blake hid the tea tray was pretty amusing.

“I’m really sorry that I never said anything to either of you.” Yang said when they had sat back down. She lowered her head in shame and sighed. “I just… I didn’t want to get your hopes up. I didn’t want to break your hearts, you know?”

“It is quite alright, Miss Xiao Long.” Ghira said across from her, offering her a warm smile. “It is understandable. The fact of the matter is… thanks to you, Kali and I have our little girl back.”

“Our fierce Little Panther Cub!” Kali sniffled as she gave Blake a fond look.

“Mum!” Blake hissed, her ears pinning against her head in embarrassment as she glared at her mother. “Yang is right there!”

Ghira and Kali exchanged a knowing look and laughed, only serving to embarrass Blake further.

“I like this one, Blake. Keep her.” Ghira advised as he smiled at Yang. “She’s a good one, I can tell.”

“Uh… thank you?” Yang responded hesitantly, as she glanced over at a now very blushy Blake. “Um… and it really wasn’t a problem at all. I was more than happy to help her… even if she refuses to admit that she’s-“

“Finish that sentence. I dare you.”

“Aw, the fwierce wittle panthwer cwub is fweisty!”

“Oh, you little-“

The sudden laughter of Ghira and Kali made the two girls jump and Yang gave them a halfhearted glare.

“What? What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, Miss Xiao Long.” Ghira chuckled as he crossed his arms with an amused smile. “You’ll find out in your own time.”

“Blake already knows, I can tell.”

Kali giggled as Blake let out a whine and smacked her head into the table with a dull thud. “She’s just being obstinate.”

“Your face is obstinate.” Blake said with a pout that made Kali giggle again. Blake smiled then, a small and nostalgic thing before looking at her parents sadly. “I missed you guys.”

“And we missed you, sweetheart.”

Yang stayed for dinner that night and, as Kali decided that it was much too late for Yang wall back to her cottage, was placed in the guest bedroom. But until she was ready to retire for the night, she sat on the foot of Blake’s bed, watching her quietly explore her room, pleased to find that it was exactly as she left it.

“God. I can’t believe that I’m home.” Blake breathed as she sat by her headboard and smiled brightly at Yang. “I- Yang. This  _ never  _ would have happened without you. This is- I- I don’t know how I’ll ever be able to thank you for this.”

“You don’t have to.” Yang impulsively reached out and took Blake’s hands in her own and gently ran her thumbs across her palms and smiled at her. “I’m glad that I could help you.”

“You really are a knight in shining armour.” Blake said softly, biting her lip and shaking her head. She paused, a smile slowly making her face light up as she pulled away from Yang and lifted up her left sleeve and removed the ribbon from her arm and took Yang’s right forearm in her hands. “And as I recall, a knight usually gets a token of appreciation from the maiden that they saved.” Her voice had shifted into a whisper as she tied the ribbon around Yang’s forearm, just as it had been on her own arm. Her hands lingered against Yang’s arm, her fingers grazing her skin as she looked up and smiled softly at her. “Thank you, hero.” Her words were teasing but her voice wasn’t. It was soft and gentle, threading through Yang’s ribs and taking up residence in the furthest reaches of her heart.

Yang felt her throat close up and she let herself lean forward until their foreheads were pressed together, a shaky breath leaving her as Blake closed her eyes, her hands still curled around Yang’s arm. Yang raised her free hand and hesitantly framed Blake’s jaw, her thumb stroking against her cheek softly. They stayed like that, quietly content to drink in each other’s presence until Yang retired to the guest room for the night.

And so… Yang fell asleep that night holding her ribbon clad arm to her chest, a small and content smile on her face.


	16. A Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things finally come to an end.

“Hey, Bla-“

Yang cut herself off with a grunt as Blake ran over and shoved a crate of books into her hand and grinned up at her.

“Hey, hero. Take these to my mother. She’s by the back shelves.”

“Oh- uh-“

“Ah, ah, ah!” Blake scolded gently as she spun Yang around and gently pushed her back, softly shoving her in the required direction. “Less talking, sunshine, more walking that cute butt off yours over to my mother.”

Yang felt a heat begin to creep up her neck as she walked over and greeted Kali with a pained look.

“Your daughter is turning me into her errand girl.”

“It’s hardly my fault that Blake has you wrapped around her little finger.” Kali teased, rolling her eyes fondly as Yang places the crate on a stool and began to stock the shelves with the older Belladonna woman. “Honestly, you two need to stop playing coy.”

“Coy? Who’s acting coy? I’m not acting coy!” Yang defended indignantly as she glared at Kali, who merely gave her a dry, unamused look. “Blake’s my friend!”

“A friend that just so happens to tell you that you have a cute butt?”

“Kali!” Yang squeaked, mortified as Kali giggled cheekily at her. Yang let out a mournful groan and let her head fall against the shelves with a dull thud. “Look- I’m not going to deny it. Blake is- she’s  _ incredible _ . But we both know how she got into the situation she did.” Yang sighed heavily and shook her head. “I don’t want to make her uncomfortable.”

“Hm.” Kali hummed thoughtfully, though she remained silent, a small knowing smile on her face that made Yang’s brow furrow in confusion. What exactly did Kali know?

Several hours later, Yang let out a small gasp as a pair of lithe arms curled around her waist and a nose pressed against her jaw affectionately. She rolled her eyes and gently leaned back against Blake, purposely ignoring the way that Kali snorted disbelievingly before wandering off with a stray comment about getting the tea kettle boiling.

“Hey.” Blake murmured into her ear, her breaths brushing against Yang’s cheek. 

“Hey, yourself.” Yang whispered back, her heart racing. This was new. This was very new. “You okay?”

“I am. Thank you, though.” Blake emphasised her point with a grateful kiss to Yang’s jaw. But unlike other kisses that she’d placed on Yang’s cheek in the past, she lingered. She shifted her lips to press another kiss further up Yang’s jaw, closer to her ear. “And thank you for helping.”

“Happy to help.” Yang said thickly as Blake ducked her head to nuzzle affectionately into her neck. “Uh- Blake? What are-?”

“Oh my God.” Blake growled into her skin. “How many more hints do I have to drop?”

“Hints? What hints? Hints for what?” 

Yang let out a yelp as Blake spun her around and glared up at her indignantly before curling her hands around her jaw and leaning forward to press their foreheads together with an exasperated sigh.

“Hints, Yang. Flirtation. Courtship.” Blake laughed softly as she shook her head fondly. “I have been hitting on you for ages now.”

“Oh.” Yang stared at Blake blankly for a moment. She placed her hands on Blake’s waist and gently tugged her closer. “ _ Oh.” _ She hissed, wincing as the pierces finally began to connect. “Okay. Yeah. I’m dense.”

“In some things, yes.” Blake giggled as she shifted closer, her lips now just a breath away from Yang’s. “I mean… I was being kind of obvious lately.”

“Then maybe you should stop being subtle.”

“Oh?” Blake whispered, her eyes darting to Yang’s lips. “And what do you propose?”

“You tell me.”

Blake smiled and leaned forward, claiming Yang’s lips in a gentle kiss. Yang closed her eyes and pulled Blake close, smiling into the kiss as her heart soared. There was a part of her that didn’t quite believe that this was really happening. But as Blake’s hands curled into her hair and she tilted her head, Yang found that she was slowly becoming a believer.

After all, why shouldn’t she find a happy ending with Blake when she had been the one to find gold within the wood?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s all she wrote for this au.
> 
> This was a blast to write and I am so glad that y’all enjoyed it alongside me. 
> 
> All of your kind words mean so much to me and I am beyond grateful for each one of you.
> 
> Until the next adventure...  
> Defence.


End file.
